


Naughty Negotiations

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ball Sucking, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Nipple Licking, Pubic Hair, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: In the future of Crystal Tokyo, Endymion is attempting diplomacy with Planet Nemesis. Though his intentions are not entirely innocent either. Not wanting to become Demande's woman, Neo-Queen Serenity is sucking the king off under the table. Once he finally leaves, the rulers will get even steamier.
Relationships: King Endymion/Neo-Queen Serenity
Kudos: 20
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File





	Naughty Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [JawbreakerAlumni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawbreakerAlumni/pseuds/JawbreakerAlumni) in the [Eroppai_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> King Endymion has to attend a meeting with Prince Diamond, even though he despises the man for constantly pining over Serenity. However, the prince of Nemesis doesn't know the woman he desires, Neo-Queen Serenity, who isn't fooled by the prince's attempts to woo her, is currently sucking Endymion's cock (very sloppy and noisy mind you, but the idiot prince doesn't notice) under the table, and sucks Endymion's cock dry under the table unnoticed until Diamond leaves so Endymion can fuck her pussy.

King Endymion and Prince Demande sat opposite each other at the ornate crystal negotiating table. The Black Moon Clan had been targeting Crystal Tokyo for a long while now, and Endymion sought to have one last attempt to halt their advances. If diplomacy didn’t work, than the Guardians would have to go into action. Their duty was to protect the Queen. All else was secondary. Right now, the four of them were on standby outside the room, waiting for Endymion to give the signal.

“Our demands are simple. We want you to cease relying on the Silver Crystal as your central focus. Its power is too great to be used by mankind,” said Demande.

“We can’t allow that to happen,” said Endymion. “Our Queen gave this power to the people, to ensure that they would live a comfortable life. She’s been working hard ever since she discovered it over a millennium ago.”

“Your Queen is an immature young lady in heart and mind. She would be better served by coming to Nemesis and learning a thing or two about how a ruler is supposed to behave,” said Demande. “I was told both of you would be meeting me at the table. Where is the Queen right now?”

“She’s...” said Endymion, letting out a little grunt. “Occupied with other matters currently. I will relay your message to her as soon as we’re finished, and we will debate any further course of action for Crystal Tokyo.”

“Very well,” said Demande.

Endymion knew exactly where the queen was. Though hidden by the canopy of the table, his white pants were down around his ankles, along with his underwear. Under the table was exactly where Neo-Queen Serenity had been hiding. She knew that Demande wanted to take her back to Nemesis and have his way with her. She thought that having a child would have deterred him, but his advances had only gotten stronger than ever. She didn’t have much room under the table, so she remained on her knees.

Right in front of her was her beloved husband, Endymion’s dick. It had been quite girthy and splendid when he was Mamoru Chiba, but it had only grown longer and thicker when he took on the name Endymion. Every night since her coronation as queen, Serenity had gone to the royal bedroom and taken his cock inside her dripping wet pussy, getting filled over and over until the two of them passed out, unable to orgasm any longer. She wanted to demonstrate to Demande that she was nobody’s toy, and thought to do it in a way that was covert, but very much would cause a scandal if anyone found out.

“Endymion,” she whispered, looking at his dick through the light filtering under the table. “It’s like I’m falling in love with your penis all over again. Gazing upon it, my pussy recalls those times you lovingly thrust into me, humping me like an animal.”

Serenity knew he was only at half-mast, still tense from the situation of having Crystal Tokyo’s archenemy in the same negotiating room. She wanted to ease him down, relax him, show him that everything was going to be okay. Serenity brushed her fingers against his balls, feeling the warm semen swimming around inside his plump testicles. Then Serenity opened her mouth, licking the sweaty underside of his ballsack before wrapping her lips around his scrotum, salivating all over it and starting to suck.

Endymion’s face turned red above the table. The way Serenity’s tongue worked his sack felt so good. She wasn’t biting down, gently stroking her tongue across his balls. She flicked her tongue to push them together, then separated them again to continue licking. He had a fairly hefty ballsack, and was impressed that Serenity could fit it all in her mouth with ease. Demande tapped his fingers on the table, wondering what paperwork Endymion was taking his time looking over. The faint slurping sound of Serenity going at his balls under the table echoed about the room, but Demande paid no attention to it.

“We control not only Tokyo, but four of the nearest neighboring planets,” said Endymion. “Our forces are much more well equipped than yours. While I don’t like... bringing force up.... It’s... very much a matter.”

“Losing your words?” asked Demande.

Endymion hadn’t wavered in what he wanted to say. Serenity was still sucking his balls under the table, his hard dick beating against her forehead and dripping precum onto the crescent moon mark between her eyes. Satisfied with the hardness of his erection, Serenity licked along the underside of his shaft, moving all the way up to the cockhead. She captured the tip in her mouth, sucking at it even louder than before. Endymion’s heart was beating fast, wondering if Demande would notice.

“Your queen is quite the beautiful creature,” said Demande. “I think letting her become mine for a day, a week, is a fair price to ask. If only she were here, I could tell her how much I’d want us to spend the night together.”

“Like I’d do that, you creep,” said Serenity, her mouth full of dick.

“Serenity, that feels good,” said Endymion, leaning to whisper under the table. “Can you go a little quieter?”

“No way,” said Serenity. “He’s a loser with a soft prick. Not like your thick, manly cock. My mouth is so hot!”

Serenity was now moving her mouth down his dick, taking it all the way to her throat. She could handle the impressive length of his cock with ease. Back in the 20th century, she had sucked it every chance she got. Usagi and Mamoru were so deeply in love that their sex life was explosive, nothing able to keep them apart. Serenity, with her body and mind matured, had turned into even more of a lewd girl than the airhead Mamoru had known long ago. She spread her legs in the bedroom while being a respected queen in public appearances, the contrast between her two sides only making her more attractive.

Rolling her tongue around his shaft, Serenity was drooling so much that sloppy, wet sounds were reverberating under the table. She had gotten so loud that they could be heard at the other end of the room. There was no way Demande wouldn’t have noticed. Yet he remained focused on his goal, staring at Endymion with a glare of hatred, furious that the woman he sought after was not present before his eyes.

“You appear to be hesitating,” said Demande.

“I’m confident that Crystal Tokyo will...” said Endymion, grunting as he felt his cock slide down Serenity’s throat, her warm mouth attacking it from every angle. He was throbbing hard inside her mouth, so close to the edge that he hoped he wouldn’t give out before the negotiations did. “...uphold our end of the bargain.”

“Cum! Cum!” thought Serenity. “Blow your load right in front of his stupid face!”

Serenity’s sucking was so loud, and Endymion so pent up, that he could no longer hold his dick back. He tried to clench his leg muscles, but Serenity’s sloppy sucking pushed him to the edge. Moving his chair and his hips forward, he pushed his dick into Serenity’s mouth until his balls were rubbing against her chin. He let out a happy sigh, and blew a massive load of spunk down Serenity’s throat.

It filled her mouth, coating her tongue and sliding down to her stomach. It was thick and gooey, with a familiar warmth that made the chill of the negotiating room vanish. His dick milk kept spurting down Serenity’s throat. She continued sucking, slurping and gulping it down happily. It dribbled down her chin and into her exposed cleavage in her dress. She sucked happily, and Endymion’s face turned to one of pure bliss. Demande looked around the room, as if he had heard a fly buzzing but had no idea which window it had flown in from.

“If I won’t be negotiating with both parties, I’m leaving. The happy idiot of a king can do what he wants. I won’t be returning to negotiate again!” said Demande. He got up, stomping through the room and slamming the door on his way out, returning to Planet Nemesis. He didn’t even look at the Guardians on the other side of the door, nor did he notice Serenity crouching under the table.

As Serenity finished gulping the last of Endymion’s load, wet splotches appeared on the front of her white dress. She had given birth to her first child recently, Small Lady Tsukino, and the young one was still breastfeeding. Serenity’s breasts hadn’t ceased lactating, and the pressure of the forthcoming negotiations with Nemesis had left her no time to pump herself. Her milk was spilling onto her dress, with no bra underneath to hold it back. She would have to tell her servants to wash it later.

Hearing the door slam, Serenity emerged from under the table. Endymion’s semen was still on her lips. She pulled down the top of her dress, exposing her breasts. They had gone up a few cup sizes since coming into power and her pregnancy, and were now a good size for Endymion to hold in his hands. Still not as big as Makoto’s, but they had eclipsed even Minako’s in volume and softness. Full of soft fat and milk, they looked deliciously tempting. Serenity sat on the end of the table, looking at Endymion leaning back in his chair, his dick dripping with saliva and semen, still hard from her secret blowjob.

“He didn’t notice I was there the whole time,” said Serenity. “That man’s head is up his own arse.”

“He was talking big about making you his own, but having you give me head right under his nose was so satisfying,” said Endymion. “Crystal Tokyo will have a bright future with our daughter, I promise.”

“Want to make another daughter right now?” asked Serenity.

She tossed her skirt aside, revealing her naked body. She took off her silvery white underwear, her well-proportioned form coming into view. Right above her pussy was a trimmed patch of silvery-white pubic hair, showing the way to her dripping pussy in the lights of the meeting room. Serenity spread her legs, placing her fingers on her pussy and showing her pink insides to Endymion. Her dark pink nipples, recovering their color from pregnancy, were dripping with milk. Her entire body looked so sexy, Endymion’s erection returned in an instant.

He leaned in to kiss Serenity, their tongues meeting in a deep kiss. Guiding his cock towards her waiting slit, Endymion slipped inside. She was so wet that no other preparation was needed. As the loving warmth of his cock filled her lower body, Serenity moaned so loudly that the Guardians heard it from outside. “Endymion, I love your cock! Fuck me deeply!” Endymion grabbed her breasts with his hands, squeezing them and making jets of milk fly from her nipples.

The smell of sweet breast milk rose to his nostrils. He had sucked this milk before his daughter was born, and Serenity was making so much he kept sucking it after. While groping one breast, Endymion sucked on the other. His lips closed around the erect tip of Serenity’s breast, sucking and drawing out milk from her pores. He sucked and gulped it down, making her milk spurt off like white jets inside his mouth. Each spray only made the delicious flavor thicker and denser. As much as she loved his semen, he loved her breast milk even more.

He thrust away down below while sucking above. His cock was pounding her wet pussy hard, going at it with forceful thrusts that went right up to the entrance of her womb before pulling back again. Serenity’s thighs were stained with love juice, and breast milk ran down the curvature of her body, sliding down her breasts and into her belly button as Endymion piston pumped inside her pussy. Each squelching noise made their body heat merge, connected at their hips and unsure of where one began and the other ended. Endymion tugged at her breasts, squeezing out even more milk.

“Suck my other one,” said Serenity. “I’ve got a lot more.”

“Usako, I love your milk! It’s so delicious!” said Endymion. He changed his position, rolling his fingers around her npple on the other breast while sucking her milk out from her free one. His stomach filled with her warm milk, the heat from her body making his dick throb inside her. The folds of her pussy were rubbing against his cock, pushing him closer to orgasm. He wanted to express his love to her right on this crystal table, marking it as a spot where the king and queen had fucked.

His dick was slightly more sensitive from having blown his load once already, and the tightness and warmth of Serenity’s pussy were teasing him to a further climax. He pushed her breasts together, sucking on both of her nipples at the same time. Serenity leaned her head back, wrapping her legs around his body as she pulled him in closer. She looked into the eyes of a man sucking on her tits, giving him bedroom eyes and a sultry smile, that reminded him of the night their daughter was conceived.

“Cum inside me, Endymion,” she said. “Give me everything.”

Endymion did as she asked. He pushed his dick inside her. His balls drained their spunk inside her pussy, filling her with a load of cum as thick as the one she had sucked out earlier. It surged deep into her pussy, going into her womb and her folds before dripping out back onto her thighs. Serenity lightly squirted, cumming just after Endymion had come inside her, and sprayed it all over her dress on the table. Endymion pulled out, his dick softening as he looked at the semen covering Serenity’s mouth and pussy. She was naked and panting, exhausted from the most intense sex she’d had.

“Your clothes are dirty,” said Endymion. “And your closet’s a long walk away from here.”

“It’s no matter,” said Serenity. “Tell the maids to take my royal dress to the laundry room. I’ll walk back to my own chambers in the nude.”

Endymion pulled his pants up, and left the room with his wife in hand. Serenity wasn’t wearing a shred of clothing, walking through the the crystal hallways like the king out of Andersen. The fresh load from her husband’s dick was still dripping down her thighs, the last drops of milk dripping from her breasts as she traveled the halls. She waved hello to her subjects, none except for her four bodyguards not noticing or even caring that she was butt naked.

The crisp breeze of Crystal Tokyo blew between her legs as Serenity walked to the balcony, bending over and emphasizing her butt to any passersby. She looked up into the skies, at the vast solar system that spread out before them. Nemesis was but one planet, and they had all of Earth and the inner planets on their side. She was untouchable, and Demande couldn’t do a thing about it.

As she looked behind her in preparation to return to her chambers, to see her daughter and prepare for the next royal duty that she had to attend to, she saw Am, Rei, Makoto and Minako standing behind her. In solidarity with their queen, they too had stripped naked, and were prepared to follow her back as they were born. Serenity smiled, the five protectors of the city walking around the castle courtyard with their tits and asses hanging out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm conducting an anonymous survey on my readership. It's short and confidential, so if you can take a few minutes to fill it out, I'd appreciate it. https://forms.gle/zhbSBNgrYxyrrWDn9


End file.
